fk_it_lets_rolefandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Mage
= '''Basic Features''' Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Spirit Mage level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per Spirit Mage level after 1st '''Proficiencies''' Armor: Light armour Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, rapiers, shortswords and whips Tools: calligraphy supplies, forgery kit Saving Throws: intelligence, Charisma Skills: Choose three from: acrobatics, arcana, deception, insight, investigation, medicine, perception, persuasion or stealth '''Equipment''' (a) a rapier, (b) a hand crossbow and 10 bolt, or (c) any simple weapon (a) a Diplomat's Pack or (b) an Entertainer's Pack (a) Calligraphy supplies or (b) forgery kit Leather armour, a dagger and 5 mundane items to act as contract items Alternatively, you may ignore the equipment from your class and background, and start with 5d4 x 10 gp. '''Spirit Mage Levelling Table''' '''Spellcasting''' '''Cantrips''' You know two cantrips of your choice from the bard spell list. You learn additional bard cantrips of your choice at higher levels, learning a 3rd cantrip at 4th level and a 4th at 10th level. '''Spell Slots''' The Spirit Mage table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your bard spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. '''Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher''' You know four 1st-level spells of your choice from the bard spell list. You learn an additional bard spell of your choice every second level except for level 8 and 13. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the bard spells you know and replace it with another spell from the bard spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. '''Spellcasting Ability''' Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your spells. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Spell Attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Ritual Casting''' You can cast any bard spell you know as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag. '''Spellcasting Focus''' You can use the object or objects of your spirit contracts as a spellcasting focus '''Spirits ''' Spirits are sentient creatures that have their own personalities they exist in a space between the material world and the astral sea. They each have their own stat block that is at the end of the class abilities. The player runs them in combat on the same initiative and the spirit has an action, a reaction and movement. They will level up with their contract holder gaining either 1 point towards an ability score or an additional hit dice every second level the contract holder gains. Out of combat the spirit can be run by either the DM or the player (please decide non-violently) and it is best if both the player and DM come up with a spirits personality together or at least both know what it is. '''Spirit Contract''' You know that things exist out there that not all people can see these are the physical embodiments of the constellations in the night sky they are magical beings known commonly referred to as spirits that can be bargained with to grant you the use of their power. There are 3 basic types of spirits these are attack spirits, defence spirits and other spirits. At 1st level you gain 3 spirit contracts one of each type further contracts gained are shown in the spirit contracts column of the levelling table. You are able to summon a number of spirits equal to half of your Spirit Mage level per long rest rounded down. '''Contract item''' Each contract you form with a spirit is tied to a small item known as a contract item. This item is used to summon the spirit you formed a contract with the item itself is no larger than the palm of your hand and can be used by other people such as a wizard who passes an arcana check of dc: 17 or a level 13 thief rouge however your spirits may not listen to them. When summoned a spirit cannot move more than 90ft away from its contract item. A spirit can be dismissed as a bonus action and only one spirit can be summoned at a time. You can give your spirit a command as a bonus action they will not follow commands to attack you or themselves. If your contract item is broken it can be repaired with the mending Cantrip. '''Spirit Vitality''' At 2nd level you have formed a bond so strong with your spirits that you can share your vitality with them as an action you can either spend one of your hit dice to heal your spirit or roll one of your spirits hit dice to heal you this can be done once per short rest as long as you have hit dice remaining. '''Expertise''' At 3rd level, choose two of your skill proficiencies. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 10th level, you can choose another two skill proficiencies to gain this benefit. '''Spirit Style ''' At 3rd level, you delve into the advanced techniques of a spirit style of your choice. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 6th and 14th level. You can choose between Attack Style, Defense Style and Spell Style. '''Ability Score Improvement''' When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. '''Forcible resummon ''' At 5th level if something forces your spirit to leave via dispel magic, losing concentration or another similar effect you can bring them back to you as a reaction this may be done once per long rest. At 10th level you can do this twice per long rest additionally you may forcibly resummon one spirit that you have summoned earlier that day. '''Spirit Symbiosis ''' At 9th level you have been with your spirits for long enough that some of their magical essence flows through you after you summon them. From now on when you summon a spirit you may use one of their abilities at its lowest level. At 13th level you can use it as a 5th level ability and finally at 18th level it can be used as if the spirit was 15th level. '''Spirit Mount ''' At 11th level you gain the ability to cast find greater steed at the cost of summoning one of your spirits when you use this you summon a steed using one of your contract items this lasts for 8 hours or until the mount drops to 0 hit points you can’t summon the spirit whose item you use until you finish a long rest this ability is also regained on a long rest. At 15th level you can use your spirit symbiosis feature with the spirit that you used to create the mount. '''Summoning upgrade ''' At 14th level you can have two spirits summoned at the same time when you are hit they require separate concentration checks to keep them summoned and only one can be brought back using your Forceful Resummon feature. '''Spirit Master ''' At 20th level you have become so in tune with your spirits that you gain spirit symbiosis permanently with one of your spirits. Also you may as an action break one of your contract items and lose the use of that spirit for 1d10 days but you can summon the spirit known as The King. The King will remain summoned until the end of your next turn it will take its turn immediately before your turn. '''Cepheus: The King''' ''Gargantuan celestial, unaligned'' * '''Armor Class '''25 (Natural Armor) * '''Hit Points: '''330 * '''Speed '''40 ft. '''STR DEX''' '''CON ''' '''INT WIS CHA''' 30 (+10) 11(+0) 30 (+10) 3 (-4) 11 (+0) 11 (+0) '''Saving Throws '''Int +5, Wis +9, Cha +9 * '''Damage Immunities '''Fire, Poison; Bludgeoning, Piercing, And Slashing From Nonmagical Weapons * '''Condition Immunities '''Charmed, Frightened, Paralyzed, Poisoned * '''Senses '''Blindsight 120 Ft., passive Perception 10 * '''''Magic Resistance'''''. The King has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. * '''''Reflective Armour'''''. Any time The King is targeted by a magic missile spell, a line spell, or a spell that requires a ranged attack roll, roll a d6. On a 1 to 5, The King is unaffected. On a 6, The King is unaffected, and the effect is reflected back at the caster as though it originated from The King, turning the caster into the target. * '''''Siege Monster'''''. The King deals double damage to objects and structures. Actions * '''''Multiattack.''''' It makes five attacks: three with its claws, one with its horns, and one with its arm sweep. * '''''Claw.''''' ''Melee Weapon Attack:'' +19 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. ''Hit: ''(4d8 + 10) slashing damage. * '''''Horns.''''' ''Melee Weapon Attack:'' +19 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. ''Hit: ''(4d10 + 10) piercing damage. * '''''Arm sweep.''''' ''Melee Weapon Attack:'' +19 to hit, reach 20 ft., one target. ''Hit: ''(4d6 + 10) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 20 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone '''Spirit Styles''' '''Attack Style''' '''Bonus Proficiency''' When you choose this style at 3rd level you gain a proficiency in athletics if you don’t already have it to reflect the more active spirits you will be using. '''Attacking Defender ''' Beginning at 3rd level as a reaction when you’re attacked your spirit can make an opportunity attack this uses the reaction of the spirit and can only be used if the spirit is in attack range with any of its attacks. '''Extra Power''' At 6th level when a critical is rolled on an attack you may roll an extra damage dice. This increases to 2 extra dice at 14th level. '''Ultimate Attack''' At 14th level you can maximise your spirits attack power. As an action you can cause your spirits next attack to do maximum damage you can do this twice per long rest. '''Defence Style''' '''Defending Attacker''' Beginning at 3rd level as a reaction your spirit can block an attack that would otherwise hit you. When an attack is made against you if your summoned spirit is within half its movement speed of you it can take an attack for you if the attack will also hit the spirits AC it will take double the damage dealt. '''Extra Protection ''' At 6th level if your spirit forgoes its movement for the turn it can take the dodge action using its movement. '''Ultimate Defence''' At 14th level while you have a spirit summoned you both gain the higher AC out of you while you have the spirit summoned you can cast shield as a reaction a number of times equal to your intelligence modifier per long rest. '''Spell Style''' '''Spell Transfer ''' Beginning at 3rd level you can cast spells with a range of self or touch from your summoned spirit. '''Dual casting''' At 6th level when one of your spirits casts a spell you can cast the same spell using a reaction using the lowest possible spell slot. '''Magic secrets ''' At 14th level, choose two spells from any classes, including this one. A spell you choose must be of a level you can cast, as shown on the Spirit Mage table, or a cantrip. These don’t count towards your spells known. '''[[Spirits]] '''